Happily After Dusk?
by StrawberryMopet
Summary: This Was Originally A Story By The Amazing Carly S-J Cullen! Originally Named Dusk. After Breaking Dawn, People Start To Get Suspisious So The Cullens Move. What Happens To Their Happily Ever After Now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!! Or Breaking Dawn, Or New Moon, Or Eclipse, Or The Host... Which all sadly belong to S.M.**

**This Chapter Was Written By Carly S-J Cullen**

**Bella POV**

**I looked over at my husband who was helping me pack up our belongings. We had been packing for about thirty minutes and were just finishing up. We were leaving Forks because the humans were starting to get suspicious. I had been a vampire for six months and was very good at self control.**

**It had been two months since our stand-off with the Volturi. We needed to move anyway due to Renesmee's accelerated growth. I still couldn't believe I was going back to high school. **

**I was happy, where we were moving was just like Forks, it was small- 3,025 people. Well, 3,034 now. The town was Woodstock, Vermont. A town covered in forests.**

**Carlisle had found a job at the local hospital and was working his last shift tonight, in Forks. Esme had our house all ready for us so when we arrived tomorrow night we could move in quickly and start school the next day. Somehow, Jacob had been convinced that he was not allowed to come, even though he would desperately miss Renesmee. Edward would not be swayed.**

**In Vermont, we were all starting out very young, Rosalie begging to stay as long as possible. Alice and I were starting as freshmen; Edward, Rosalie and Jasper were acting as sophomores, and because Emmett was so huge he was a junior.**

**We had all decided that people would not know about Renesmee, she was growing too fast.**

**Emmett and I were acting as siblings, we had been adopted by Carlisle and Esme in 2001. We were using McCarty as our last name. Our real parents had 'died' in a plane crash in 1999. Aside from being a McCarty I changed my name to Belladonna saying 'I want to be different.' Emmett had laughed.**

**Jasper and Rosalie were acting as twins, again. Only, this time they were using Masen as their last name and Rose was going as Ashley, their biological mother died while giving birth to them and were raised by their father, Royce, he is now in jail for rape and murder. Carlisle and Esme found them in 2003.**

**Edward was pretending that his mother was an alcoholic who died when he was twelve. Esme was his mom's little sister and had taken him willingly even though she already had four adopted children in 2004. His last name was Platt.**

**And finally, Alice. Her parents had gotten killed in a fatal car accident with a drunk driver a month after Edward joined our family. She was Carlisle's goddaughter and he ended up as her parental guardian. She was going by Mary Anna Brandon.**

**I looked up at Renesmee as she came bouncing into the room, she sprang into my arms and put her hand on my cheek.**

_**When are we leaving?? **_**She thought looked at me with a pout on her perfect lips.**

"**Tomorrow, Nessie." I said as I set her down on the ground, looking over at Edward and smiled. He grabbed a box and followed us up to the main house.**

**When we got to the house it was swarming with activity. Esme was flitting around the house packing up certain items here and there. Rosalie and Alice were packing up their rooms and Emmett and Jasper were sorting through DVDs. I chuckled and shook my head walking over to the couch and sitting down. Edward picked up Renesmee and sat next to me putting Nessie on my lap. **

**Five hours later, everyone was packed and ready to go. As we all waited for Carlisle to get home we sat in the living room playing The Game Of Life: Cullen Edition. Esme had started making it while Edward and I were on our honeymoon, but tonight was the first time any of us had played it. We got to play our own little characters and everything. Jacob was playing also and thought it was hilarious, that was until he imprinted on Rosalie in the game. She was pissed, and Esme got yelled at a tad bit too.**

**Carlisle made it home at four a.m. and we all went on a tour through the house to make sure we didn't need anything.**

**At eight-thirty everyone was ready to leave, we each took a separate car. Alice and Esme made a list of what car we would each be taking and what it held.**

**Vermont**

Carlisle- Mercedes- Miscellaneous

Esme- Volvo- Anything Nessie Related

Edward- Vanquish- CDs, Movies, Board Games, Video Games, J. Jenks

Bella- Ferrari - E/B Clothes and Belongings. AND NESSIE.

Alice- Porshe- A Clothes and ALL Jewelry.

Jasper- Escalade- J/A Clothes and Belongings

Rosalie- BMW- R/Em Clothes and Belongings

Emmett- Jeep- Esme/Carlisle Clothes and Belongings


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!!!!!

This Chapter Was Written By Carly S-J Cullen

I strapped Renesmee in her car seat and closed the door. Then, I sprinted around the car to hop in my seat. Before I could close the door Edward was suddenly lifting me from the car and setting me on the drive way.

I threw my arms around his neck standing on my tip-toes I pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh, your not going anywhere." he said as I started unwrapping my arms from around his neck. I crawled my fingers up the front of his chest and stuck them in his hair. He leaned down to kiss me and pick me up swinging my legs until they latched onto his waist.

We must have been at it for about five minutes when Emmett's booming voice came barreling over towards us.

"Lover-boy, um…Edward do you really want Carlisle to come over there?" he boomed to us. I dropped my legs and broke the kiss leaning my head on his chest, he set me back in my car and winked at me. I giggled as I started the car.

We arrived in Woodstock at midnight, our house was a five minute drive from the school and a ten minute drive from the hospital where Carlisle was soon to start working at.

Esme did some special changes to the house that we were not expecting. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose, and Edward and I all had our own little cottages behind the main house. Our cottage was different than the other ones- larger. We had to have extra room for Nessie so, instead of using her room for a closet Esme made the closet Renesmee's bedroom and had a closet added to the back of the cottage.

The cottages included a king-size bed, a giant closet, leather couch, and a huge bathroom. I wasn't absolutely positive what color the other's rooms were. Esme had asked us about a month ago and Rose told her lavender, Alice told her light blue, and I had asked for white. Esme had decorated Renesmee's room making it so she wouldn't need to change it for a couple of years.

That night the whole family was busy unpacking and shopping online, save Renesmee, she was asleep.

Alice had apparently already ordered Nessie and I book cases and Esme had a music room in the main house. All night we explored through the houses looking at every thing.

At about five o'clock we all went hunting finding twenty-one dear that the entire family shared.

When Alice, Rosalie, and I were done eating we all zoomed back to Alice's cottage. She had already picked out our clothes for the day.

"Here, Rose. It was on sale," she had explained handing her a Jimmy Choo shirt and True Religion Jeans all pieces together with a pair of block clogs.

"Belladonna. You will be wairing this black miniskirt, this pull-up bra, and I don.t care what you say we are dying your hair black. Oh, and this blue blouse and ballet flats." she said handing me the skirt, bra, blouse, and blue ballet flats.

We quickly go dressed, Alice had picked out a black Juicy Couture sweatsuit.

"So, are you Mary Anna or Anna?" I asked Alice as she combed through my hair with the black hair die. My hair absorbing all the chemicals and leaving it black.

"Anna. Mary Anna is a mouthful, so is Mary Alice. But, I can't do anything about that one.I can however pretend to be Mary Anna. Just like how you can be Belladonna and Rose can be Ashley." Alice said.

When she finished dying my hair she grabbed a blue headband off of her counter and placed it gently in my hair.

After that, she rushed out of the room and in less than a second was back with three purses in hand. Rose and I both looked at her quizzically as she handed us each one to match our outfits.

She just shook her head and we sprinted up to the new house. When we reached the back door Alice swung it open and we sprinted to our husbands grabbing their hands.

Renesmee sashayed over to me and jumped in my arms, turning her head to where Carlisle and Esme sat. Watching us.

"Oh. Um…Alice we still have our wedding rings on." Rosalie said to Alice quietly.

"Necklace is in your purse." she said under her breath.

"Okay. Now, I know this is short notice. But, look in your purses, there are eight pairs of contacts in each. Emmett and Bella will wear muddy brown contacts, sorry but it suits you two. Edward will have green contacts and Jasper and Rosalie will have blue contacts. And then I have purple contacts 'cause I thought that they were just so cute. I don't know what color my eyes were when I was human but you get your colors, of course not Bella, her's were better, but she'll live." she said happily, although I didn't mind her picking on me Edward and Emmett did. The each hissed at her.

"Pixie, stop being all snarky! What did Bella do to you?" Emmett boomed glaring at the evil pixie.

"Well, I agree with Rose. She wasted her human life, and I don't remember mine. So, I don't know." Alice whispered quietly, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"I don't think she wasted her human life anymore. She had a baby, was married, she still had all the experiences that I would have wanted. And she's with her soul mate for eternity. What did she do wrong?" Rose growled at her.

"She doesn't spend time with her friends anymore." Alice whispered in a sad voice. No one was getting anywhere with this so I decided to start talking.

"You have a problem with me not wanting to play 'Barbie Bella'? A problem with me spending time with my husband? I mean, I know you and Jazz aren't like Rose and Em but I thought they were worse their first decade together. You and Jazz don't even act like your together besides obvious stuff like holding hands and obviously him being protective of you. But Jake and Nessie are the same way. It does make a difference. You see Jazz as your husband but you're like an old married couple. Sure, you have goo-goo eyes, but big whoop. And by the way don't come talk to me, because if you do I along with Nessie will be leaving this family. Now, you think about that. Come to school whatever, I am going to school and don't you dare come within a three foot radius of me. And I'm almost positive Edward will be coming to." I hissed at her, she started sobbing when I finished burying her head in Jasper's chest.

I walked across the room handing Renesmee to Esme and grabbing Edward's hand as we flew to the Volvo.

"I have never seen you so pissed! I mean I've made you mad but not that mad." Edward said, as he started the car.

The whole ride to school I was quiet just studying Edward's face. _Would you come with me? _I thought opening my mind up to him, he looked over at me with a sad smile and nodded, it made me feel better knowing he would.

We were at the school then and just sat there for a few seconds staring at each other. I opened up my purse and handed him a pair of contacts. We put them in our eyes looking at each other for a few seconds.

"I love your eyes." I whispered to him, he smiled and turned his head and spotted Emmett and Rosalie pulling into the spot next to us with the Jeep and putting on their contacts as well.

We stepped out of the car and Edward placed his arm around my waist. Emmett came barreling over to us with 'Ashley' in tow. They looked hilarious with their contacts on.

All of the students in the parking lot were staring at us, they noticed our paleness, our perfection, and they were all whispering about who they thought was hot.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward stiffen, I looked in the direction that he was and saw Alice and Jasper walking towards us. Alice ignored me and started talking to Rose.

"Mary Anna." I said nodding in her direction.

She looked over at me and flipped me off and said rudely, "Belladonna."

Edward growled at her and guided me over to the front office, Emmett and Jasper following behind us.

We walked in and saw a frumpy looking secretary sitting at the desk. She looked up when she saw us walk in and looked down at her notepad.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Faller. Welcome to Woodstock. Um…oh, you are Dr. Cullen's children correct?" We nodded and she smiled.

"Hi. I'm Belladonna and this is my brother Emmett. We are the McCartys. This is Edward Platt and Jasper Masen. Our two sisters should be arriving any second, their names are Ashley Masen and Mary Anna Brandon." I said introducing my family and smirking at Edward.

"Okay, just let me print up your schedules and find some maps of the school." she said quickly typing in our names.

About thirty seconds later Alice and Rose walked through the door. Alice shot me a death glare and I shot her a surge of pain. Whoa! I just shot her pain. She whimpered a little and I looked away.

"Edward," I whispered only loud enough so a vampire could hear. "I need to go home." he looked down at me and nodded, Mrs. Faller handed us our schedules and told us to go to class. I looked over at Alice- even though I wasn't talking to her right now- she nodded and we jogged to the Volvo and hopped in.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked in a very serious voice.

"Not sure. All that I know is that it had something to do with my shield- something. And it was like Jane's gift. I glared at her and she acted like she was shocked or something, I don't know. But she was definitely in pain. So maybe Kate's gift without touch?" I said in a very rushed voice. He had already started the car and we were racing at 150mph to our house.

When we got there Esme was standing on the porch with Renesmee in her arms. She walked over to meet us and handed her to me.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked holding the bridge of his nose. Esme just looked at us with a confused expression.

"Edward, he's at the hospital. But, why aren't you at school? Are you guys leaving? No! I will not let YOU!" she started pacing I looked over at Edward and he was just shaking his head.

"Esme, we aren't leaving. Yet, anyways." I smiled at her and she stopped in her tracks she looked up at me and smiled.


	3. Scedules!

**This Chapter was Written By Carly S-J Cullen**

**Bella Alice (Anna) **

**800-900 English 800-900 US History**

**900-1000 US History 900-1000 Biology **

**1000-1100 Gym 1000-1100 Gym**

**1100-1200 French 1100-1200 Latin**

**1200-100 Lunch 1200-100 Lunch**

**100-200 Biology 100-200 English**

**200-300 Algebra I 200-300 Algebra I **

**300-400 Study Hall 300-400 Study Hall**

**Edward Jasper Rosalie(Ashley)**

**800-900 Algebra II 800-900 Algebra II 800-900 World History**

**900-1000 World History 900-1000 Literature 900-1000 Literature**

**1000-1100 Gym 1000-1100 Spanish 1000-1100 Spanish**

**1100-1200 French 1100-1200 Gym 1100-1200 Gym**

**1200-100 Lunch 1200-100 Lunch 1200-100 Lunch**

**100-200 Chemistry 100-200 Chemistry 100-200 Chemistry**

**200-300 Literature 200-300 World History 200-300 Algebra II**

**300-400 Study Hall 300-400 Study Hall 300-400 Study Hall**

**Emmett**

**800-900 Calculus**

**900-1000 Government**

**1000-1100 Spanish**

**1100-1200 Gym**

**1200-100 Lunch**

**100-200 Life Science**

**200-300 Language Arts**

**300-400 Study Hall**


End file.
